Of Actresses and Engineers
by Scags
Summary: AU. Welcome to the S.S. Lune, a flying opera ship in which the recently recruited actress Blue, takes a personal interest in a certain engineer who really couldn't care less. GreenBlue  Oldrivalshipping


_So, I know. It's been what...three years now? Well! I've decided to once again try my hand at fanfiction. And here is a quick little oneshot for you. A short little thing. _

_A couple notes for you:  
>The S.S. Lune is a flying opera ship, that employs female actresses.<br>Blue is the girl, Green is the boy.  
>These are characters in an alternate universe. As many of my future stories will be. <em>

Green knocked on the wooden door that read "Blue" in bright letters, and could hear scuffling inside followed by Blue's melodic voice inviting him in. He sighed and turned the knob, opening the door and entering the room.

Although she was the most recent actress to board the S.S. Lune, her room was distinctly hers, with dresses and accessories strewn every which way, necklaces on the walls and empty suitcases under the bed, not to mention various trinkets from her alleged travels.

As Green entered, he at once noticed the intense heat in the room. Not that this was unexpected, Blue had called for assistance in fixing her air conditioning system.

Blue herself sat on her bed, fanning herself with nothing but a loose babydoll dress on, running a hand through her long hair. Green found himself not for the first time, transfixed by this girl. This girl who was so cunning and mischievous on the stage, and equally so off of it. His...personal interest in her had been rather unexpected. Of course, as it could cost him his job, Green could never say such a thing out loud.

"Oh, thank goodness," she stood up immediately, exposing her long legs and giving Green her famous smile. "I was simply about to _die_."

"Where's the broken system?" Green looked around, unable to make out anything without piles of clothes on it.

"Oh, it's over here," Blue made her way across the room, taking Green's wrist and leading him to the corner of the room, where the awkwardly large device was located. "I'll let you get to work!"

Green nodded at her, crouched down, and opened his toolbox, his wrist tingling where she touched him. Blue crossed her arms when she realized she had apparently received no reaction from him at all.

The truth was, Blue had taken a baseball bat to the system half an hour ago. She pouted and returned to her mirror. If anybody had tried to convince her that she'd be attempting to seduce an engineer, she would have laughed in their face.

But Green was an exception. Despite being extremely popular with her fellow actresses, he was completely unemotional, oblivious, and untouchable... which only made him that much more attractive. Not to mention the fact that he was simply gorgeous.

The other actresses had all tried and failed to seduce the man, but he was completely clueless.

She made her way to her vanity and sat down, applying a fresh coat of lipstick, and took the curling iron to a particularly fading curl. With a glance at the muscles that were very strongly defined in his back, she stood up.

"Miss," Green's voice was slightly suspicious. "It looks like someone took out their anger on your air conditioner. It's beyond repair, a new one will have to be installed."

Blue's eyebrows shot up. "Can you do that?"

"I can get someone to install it."

Green's expression was unreadable. It was then that Blue decided to make her move. She strolled over to him, her blue eyes shining.

"You know, I'm sure there is something else you can do for me." Her words were soft, her eyes analyzing every detail of his reaction.

A single eyebrow twitched. That was enough of a clue for her.

"And how is that, Miss?" His voice was equally as soft, yet slightly more tense than hers.

Blue smiled coyly. They were just about as close as they could be without touching. Until Blue's hand lightly touched his cheek.

A slight intake of breath.

"Call me..." Blue was on her tip toes now, her hand moving to the back of his head. "...Blue." And she lightly pulled him down to eye level.

Green's smirk was evident, and as their noses touched, he chuckled.

Blue's own smile turned into a confused pout. "What's so funny?" she whispered.

Green, feeling a confidence with the situation, wrapped one arm around her waist and moved his free hand to the back of her neck. Then, with a single movement, closed the distance between them.

And he was kissing her, soft at first and then growing more hungry and possessive. And it was earth shattering to Blue, who had very quickly lost all feeling in her knees until she was completely relying on Green to support her - which he did easily. And it was heaven.

That is, until a knock on the door caused them both to come to their senses and break apart.

"Y-yes?" Blue almost squeaked, trying to calm her heartbeat. Not to mention the fact that her brain was all of a sudden turned to mush.

"Blue, _darling_, rehearsal is going to start soon," the lead actress, commonly known as Amelia, drawled through the wall.

"I'll be there in a minute," Blue answered, turning to Green, who was standing with his hands in his pockets, smirking.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Blue hissed, running to the vanity and trying to fix her disheveled appearance.

He made his way over to her and took her face in his hands, giving her one last kiss. Then he let her go all too soon, and took his toolbox.

"You are a pesky girl."

And with a tip of his hat to Amelia, he was gone.


End file.
